1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to mobile devices, and more particularly, to a vibration frequency adjusting system and a method applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Vibration functions of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are frequently used by users. However, at present, the mobile phones often provide default vibration frequencies. For example, a mobile phone may only provide one vibration frequency, or two or more available vibration frequencies for a user to select one. Once a vibration frequency is selected, the vibration frequency is independent of whether the mobile phone is in a static state or a vibration state. As a result, with the same selected vibration frequency, the user may sometimes feel the vibration of the mobile phone is too wild, such as when the mobile phone is put on a static desk in a quiet class room. In another example, the user may sometimes not feel the vibration of the mobile phone, such as when the mobile phone is placed in a bag and the user is on a noisy and jolty bus.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved method to overcome the aforementioned problem.